


SEPTEMBER 16, 2012; 2:37 AM

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: Drifting Toward Harmony [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Partying, Protective Tony Stark, Selectively Mute Character, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: In the last few minutes of one of Tony's party, the host runs into the quiet Bruce Banner.See the notes at the end for context!





	SEPTEMBER 16, 2012; 2:37 AM

The electronic blast of a phone being unplugged from the previously throbbing speaker jolted through the teen. Tony looked up at the quickly dissipating party. A few drunk couples were still grinding on each other despite the lack of music and the bright lights he'd turned on in attempt to chase them away. A few stragglers stumbled out the front door with no regard to their volume as they called their thanks to Tony. The host's lips quirked upward in an almost smile but settled himself to begin cleaning up the scattered beer cans and chip bags with a couple passed out free-loaders and dancing inebriates still around when he spotted neither of those sitting in his now stained couch. 

"Banner?" 

Dimly focused eyes flickered to him. "Hmm?"

Tony didn't know Banner very well. He'd only come to one other of Tony's parties, and despite sitting across from each other in physics, they'd never really spoken. He did know from some stories that Banner either went all in or folded when it came to alcohol, either becoming completely trashed or staying as a dry a desert in a drought, so Tony wasn't sure what kind of BAC he was dealing with, which was how he modulated his interactions. 

The shorter teen wiped his hands on his jeans before standing up, fidgeting anxiously and avoiding Tony's gaze. "Great party. Sorry if I overstayed my welcome. See you at school on Monday."

Those clipped sentences contained the most words Tony had ever heard come out of Banner's mouth in one go.

Frankly, he was a bit taken aback. 

Banner made a move for the door before Tony blocked him. "You need a ride home? If there aren't any DDs left, or upperclassmen, I can take you," he offered, not sure where the idea had come from, especially since it involved him stealing one of his family’s cars. 

"I think I'm more qualified to take you home than you are at the moment."

So sober it was then. Tony could manage that. 

"Is that an option, Banner?" Tony asked successively, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Banner blushed. "It's Bruce." Hmm, an upgrade. "And no."

"If you're sure..."

Bruce nodded, not bothering to actually respond as he patted his pockets until he confirmed he had his phone and wallet. 

"Thanks again," he muttered, slipping out the front door. 

Bruce didn't show up at school on Monday, or the rest of the week for that matter. He'd later find out it was because Bruce had been in the hospital, but no one, not even the teen himself, ever told him why.

**Author's Note:**

> Context: Bruce and Tony are both freshmen. Bruce is 14 and Tony is 13. While his parents are away on business, Tony throws a party and Bruce is one of the last people to leave. They already know each other after meeting in the required health class, but are almost acquaintances.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Mxy!


End file.
